


Explorations polaires

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Défi, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un des avantages à faire partie des gardiens, c'est que désormais, Jack à l'honneur de résider au pôle Nord. A plein temps. Avec North.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explorations polaires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preskunange](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=preskunange).



> Un petit drabble sur base d'un prompt qui m'a de suite inspiré et que voici :   
> "Le premier homme a avoir atteint le Pôle Nord serait un américain. Je ne suis pas sûre de Nord soit d'accord avec cette version de l'Histoire..."

Jack luttait contre le sommeil qui menaçait de l'envahir. Il soupçonnait Sandy de lui souffler son sable sous le nez depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Ou alors c'était juste l'histoire qui l'endormait. Personne ne lui avait dit quand il avait signé pour être gardien qu'une de ses activités principales consisterait à écouter North raconter ses histoires. Evidemment, il faisait partie de ceux dont le boulot était saisonnier, comme North, et comme Bunny. Et maintenant qu'il faisait officiellement partie des leurs, il avait l'insigne honneur de pouvoir passer son été au pôle Nord.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas compris à la première écoute, c'était que passer l'été au pôle Nord, outre la neige et la glace, ça signifiait surtout passer son été avec leur cher Papa Noël. Et mine de rien, quand on a entendu une histoire de renne, on les a toutes entendues.

Ce jour-là, c'était une réunion de gardiens, et Jack aurait cru que ça mette un peu d'ambiance, voire même d'action. Mais non, après avoir éloigné quatre fois les mains baladeuses de Tooth de sa bouche, il avait réalisé que North profitait de la présence de leurs autres amis pour raconter les histoires qu'il lui avait rabâchés quarante-cinq fois quand ils étaient tous seuls.

"Le premier homme à atteindre le pôle Nord, un amerikanski? Niet! C'était une expédition russe! Composée d'un seul homme et d'un traineau! C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai eu l'idée d'apprivoiser les rennes… il faisait -44°, je me souviens très bien…"

Il avait décroché un moment après ça. Il était même presque sûr de s'être totalement endormi. Premièrement parce qu'il fut réveillé par le tiraillement de sa joue alors que Tooth admirait à nouveau ses dents. Et il était presque sûr d'avoir raté un épisode, parce que désormais le premier homme à avoir atteint le pôle Nord s'appelait Bruce et le poteau indicateur du pôle était un Didjeridoo gelé. Accessoirement il venait de se faire frôler par un boomerang. Finalement, il avait raison, même si on entendait les mêmes histoires, les réunions des gardiens étaient un poil plus… mouvementées.


End file.
